I kept you in the dark
by slashgirl
Summary: Frodo's cheating on Sam with Aragorn! OMG! *jk* Aragorn feels bad...what'll happen when Frodo confesses to Sam? Will he dump Frodo? or will Frodo leave Aragorn and go back with Sam? find out how it all starts! *chpt 3 is up!*
1. I kept you in the dark

I Kept You In The Dark  
  
Ok. This is my first Lord of the Rings slash fic. Ok well it's my first slash fic ever! If you like it please send a review! The couples are Sam/Frodo and Aragorn/Frodo. These are not my characters. They come from J.R.R Tolkien's books of LOTR. Instead of Boromir there's Celeborn that plays the part of Legolas' brother (next chapter). Well...I hope you enjoy it! ^^ (These"/" mean thoughts and these "*" mean physical actions. Ex: * sigh*)  
  
The whole fellowship returned from Mordor and decided to stay at the town of Bree just for the heck of it. They all shared the same room. It was a bit crowded. Frodo couldn't sleep for he had a large gash in his leg from the journey. He changed into one of Sam's large shirts and lied down while Aragorn treated his wound.  
  
"Looks to me like it's infected," Aragorn said while examining it. He picked up some of the medicine and began to apply it. Frodo gave a soft whimper as he did so.  
  
"How long do you this it shall take to heal?" Whimpered Frodo once again.  
  
"I figure it's going to take a few days," Aragorn replied when he finished with the medicine. "That is a nasty wound you have their little Frodo," he spoke again while wrapping it up.  
  
Frodo just looked up at Aragorn kindly. He thought to himself /His eyes...they sparkle like the stars...so gentle and yet strong...no! I cannot think about a hobbit like this! It is unheard of! Damnit Frodo stop looking at me like that! /.  
  
To Aragorn's surprise he felt the sweetest lips touch his. He felt Frodo slightly part his lips and a sweet sensation slid into his mouth. Aragorn couldn't help but go with it. This was much more different than a simple kiss from any human. It was much sweeter...like some sort of candy. As soon as it happened it finished. He looked down at Frodo in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry...was that out of line?" Spoke the hobbit in the gentlest voice.  
  
"No...not at all...I know how you feel." Was the only reply that he could think of. Then the terrible truth hit him. Frodo belonged to Sam...He always has but it seems like Frodo has interests in HIM as well. "Aren't you with Samwise though dear Frodo?"  
  
" *Sigh * Yes...but I love you as well my knight..." Frodo said softly.  
  
"You should talk to him about it Frodo," he hated to say it but he had to... "You should be stay with him...he would die without you. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes Aragorn... but I want to be with the both of you..."  
  
This was going to be harder than it looked. He had to do something about this...but what?  
  
"I'm sure Samwise would understand dearest knight of mine..." Frodo said with his sad watery voice.  
  
This was the break threw! Aragorn finally had a chance to win this battle. He wanted to be with Frodo but he knew what the right thing to do was. It was going to be hard but he just had to. Didn't he?  
  
"Are you so sure Frodo of the Shire?"  
  
"He should understand...shouldn't he?" Said he with a questioning voice.  
  
"Sam has been more loyal to you than you have to him," Aragorn said quite sternly. After words he felt guilty for saying that but he knew it had to be done.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
There was a long silence before someone dared to speak another word.  
  
" I wish to speak with Samwise...." Was what finally broke the silence after about 10min. Frodo finally took his advice and wanted to confront his hardest decision...Samwise...or Aragorn?  
  
To be continued....  
  
Ok the next chapter of this should be up in no time! I hope ya'll like it. Please R&R! TY! ^^ 


	2. Forsaken Me

~*Forsaken Me*~  
  
Here is the second chapter to I kept you in the dark. There will be plenty more where this came from! Trust me! ^^ The pairings in here are Sam/Frodo Aragorn/Frodo. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R. TY!! (Note: Celeborn plays the part of Legolas' brother O_^ next Chpt.)  
  
Aragorn leaves the room to go fetch Samwise for his dear Frodo. /perhaps those two will forgive one another and go one with their lives like always...but what if they don't? What am I to do?!/ Was just the first things to pop into his head.  
  
**********  
  
"Sam...Frodo wishes to speak with you." Aragorn felt terrible at the fact that he had to do this. Why couldn't have Frodo made Legolas get Sam...why did it have to be him?  
  
"Frodo needs his rest...there is to be no visitors...not even Mr.Samwise." Said a voice from the corner of the room. A dark, handsome elf walked out from the shadows. He was a bit more built than Legolas was...and was much more older looking than Legolas as well.  
  
"I wish to see Mr.Frodo sir..." Sam stood up from the armchair.  
  
"I'm sorry but you know as well as I do that you and him will end up pleasuring each other again. Perhaps later...Now Frodo needs his sleep." A stern voice came from him like never before. Very demanding indeed.  
  
"Is there a problem?" came a soft voice from the doorway. There stood Frodo in one of Sam's large shirts. It was far too big for him...it hung down to a few inches above his ankles. There was nothing underneath it besides his bandaged thigh.  
  
"..." No answer came from Celeborn this time to object to anything.  
  
"No Mr.Frodo...you wanted to see me?" Replied Sam.  
  
"Yes...come. Follow me."  
  
The two hobbits enter the room without another word to anyone...  
  
**********  
  
Frodo sat down on the overly large bed. He had that sad, sorrowful face...almost like a puppy, a dirty puppy that lost its way. The tears in his eyes made them glitter like the refection of a clear, starry night on the lakes clear water.  
  
"I'm sorry my beloved...I-I kissed another man." Spoke the little Hobbit.  
  
".... Who-?" Sam stammered in surprise.  
  
"* Sigh * ....it was Aragorn..." Poor Frodo lied down and wrapped his arms around a pillow and began to cry.  
  
"...Do you love him Frodo?" Sam was in absolute shock that he didn't know what else to say. /What did I do wrong to make him turn on me like this? Where did I go wrong? /  
  
".... I do...but I love you as well Samwise."  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you Frodo Baggins..."  
  
That just tore little Frodo all up inside. He knew that he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't help it. I knew that he cared for Aragorn for the longest time. Ever sense they had met in Bree for the first time he knew. What will he do? He loves Sam with all his heart but on the other hand there is Aragorn...his knight.  
  
"I need some time to my self..." And Samwise left the room without another word.  
  
**********  
  
Frodo stayed in that room not saying another word to anyone until Aragorn finally came in after about 20 minutes or so.  
  
"I take it that it didn't go so well..."  
  
Frodo didn't answer...all he could hear was Frodo whimper as he cried.  
  
Aragorn sat down on the edge of the large bed and set a comforting hand on Frodo's little shoulder. Frodo looked back at him, tears running constantly. In a blink of an eye Frodo threw his arms around Aragorn and let out a river of tears. Non-stop crying for about 20 minutes or so then Frodo just sat in Aragorn's comforting arms.  
  
"I will never know love again...I don't want to know it. Never."  
  
Aragorn didn't know what to say to this sudden change in Frodo. All he could do now is comfort him and pray that he changes his sudden decisions.  
  
**********  
  
Samwise sat down in his armchair again. Pondering constantly. He didn't know what to do about Frodo. For one thing...he didn't want to leave him and another thing is that he didn't want him to be with a human. It's just unheard of! What would the hobbits of Hobbiton think if this?! They would throw a fit!  
  
"What's the matter with you Sammy?" said a high Scottish voice from behind him, one of those voices that can really get annoying. Sam whirled around in his chair and standing there was the annoying pair...Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck.  
  
"It's nothing...." Sam wasn't really up for talking to these two queers. Not at all.  
  
"It has something to do with Frodo doesn't it?" Replied Pippin.  
  
"He's in love with Aragorn...and I don't know what to do about it..."Sam said with a long sigh.  
  
"That would hurt!" Burst out Merry from behind Pippin.  
  
"What would Meriadoc?" Pippin said in a lustful voice to his cousin.  
  
" I mean...it's so much BIGGER than him and such...wouldn't you think that it would REALLY hurt if he...you know?" Merry was so turned on he could hardily keep a single trail of thought.  
  
"Is that always on your mind dear cousin?"  
  
"Of course! I'm a guy aren't I? That's what GUYS think about!"  
  
As the two continued to bicker Sam got up out of his comfy armchair, walked over to Celeborn and Legolas searching for advise and answers.  
  
"What shall I do? What did I ever do wrong?" Questioned the hobbit.  
  
"You did nothing wrong...it's just hard to stay with one person." Legolas' calm voice spoke. When he did so it sent shivers down Sam's spine. Sam had to pull down his shirt a bit to cover the enlargement in his groin.  
  
"* Gulp * I hope your right Legolas..." Sam's face was turning a bit red in the cheeks.  
  
" I suggest you are to go speak with Aragorn first about this matter. Then go to Frodo." Celeborn spoke with his stern, stuck-up voice.  
  
"Y-Yes...you're right...I should. Thank you for your advice." Sam turned quickly and ran off. /Why am I doing this? I don't want to speak with HIM. I want to see Mr. Frodo again... Poor Mr. Frodo...I shouldn't have gone so hard on him after all...what am I going to do?! /  
  
**********  
  
Aragorn and Sam spoke to each other about this situation without any squabbling (surprisingly) for about 2 hours or so. When the finished Sam returned to the Elves sitting by the fire.  
  
"So? How did it go Sam?" The young gorgeous elf spoke once again. And once again Sam was enlarged.  
  
"I-It went sur-prisingly well..." Spoke the aroused hobbit.  
  
"Good...Now go talk to Frodo." Celeborn's voice made Sam, not grow, but shrink. (Poor Sam)  
  
"Umm...." Sam just couldn't say anything. Nothing would come out at all besides `umm' and `uhhh'.  
  
Just when Sam thought he was a complete idiot the door to Frodo's room opened. Frodo came out, walked over and sat in Sam's armchair. He set his face in his hands and began to weep again. The tears streamed threw his little fingers and dripped onto the floor.  
  
"Alright..." Sam couldn't take it anymore. He just HAD to forgive Frodo. He hated to see his Master like this.  
  
"Mr. Frodo sirs...will you ever do it again?"  
  
"I cannot see into the future...so I cannot determine my fate... I will try and stay loyal to you though Samwise...as long as I can at least..." Was Frodo's weary response after a few long seconds.  
  
Before you could say `Hobbit' Sam walked over to Frodo and gave him a comforting hug.  
  
Just when you would think that the love triangles where over...in the shadows...Aragorn stood...shooting an emotional look at the young, handsome elf...Legolas.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Lost in the Sunset

~*Lost in the Sunset, Forever*~  
  
Remember…these aren't my characters. This particular story is about Aragorn, Legolas and Celeborn. These '*/' mean that the people are mentally speaking to each other just to let you know. Please r&r! Ty!  
  
Aragorn sat there…watching the unsuspecting elf. Closely…carefully…there was only on thing that stood in his way of having his love…and that was Celeborn.  
  
The gorgeous elf sat there next to HIM and watched the fire like there was some passion to it. His face looked as if he where in some dream that he could not escape…  
  
The situation that he was in almost reminded himself of Zorro and the lovely Elena. He, Zorro, stand in the shadows, watching his love being taken away…and his steed lost without one last ride into the sunset. He must do something…but what? He is no match for an immortal elf nor is he near as good looking. Hmm…Perhaps the lovely Elena would be charmed if…yes…that's it! He must win Elena by charm! Celeborn has but no charm…he is only 'pretty'. /That's what I have! My dearest…you shall be mine! /  
  
*/ Are you having fun over there? Still thinking about that hobbit I see…interesting…/* A voice spoke in Aragorn's head. It was Celeborn.  
  
*/ I'm not after the hobbit any longer…he is Sam's and nothing can change that /*  
  
*/ Really? Then you're after my brother I see…let's set one thing straight here boy. Legolas doesn't want a human like you around him…he needs someone that won't DIE out, like me for example. Don't try to interfere…/* His voice gave Aragorn a headache.  
  
*/ What'll you do if I refuse? /* That was the only response he could think of at the time. */ Hurt me? /*  
  
From over by the fire the much larger elf gave off a bit of a growl. That caused Legolas to stir.  
  
"Something the matter dear brother?" Legolas' voice made Aragorn's mouth water…begging to taste those delicate, cherry lips.  
  
"Nothing…it's nothing." Just to make Aragorn really fired up, Celeborn set a large hand on Legolas' upper thigh.  
  
Aragorn couldn't take it any longer. He walked over to his dearest and wrapped his strong arms around Legolas' beautiful upper body.  
  
Ohhh…that didn't make Celeborn too happy. Not at all! He quickly got an idea.  
  
"Come Legolas…lets go get a drink shall we?" he held out his own hand and took Legolas'. The left for the Tavern.  
  
**********  
  
The elves sat down and had a nice alcoholic drink. They chat a bit before they get to the good stuff. Until right…NOW!  
  
"Do you know how that 'Strider' character feels about you dear brother?" Spoke the eldest to the younger sibling.  
  
"Ummm…I have a pretty good idea. Why?" Legolas spoke with such innocence it made Celeborn melt inside.  
  
"…Do you love him?"  
  
"Well…I don't know him that well…and well…he is quite handsome." Legolas turned a bright shade of red in his luscious, elvish cheeks.  
  
"I do have to agree with the last part there…"  
  
"Does that anger you dear brother?" Poor Legolas spoke with love in his voice.  
  
"Perhaps…"  
  
Celeborn just stared into his younger brother's enchanting eyes…shining in the light of the tavern… Celeborn then set his large hand on Legolas' left cheek. He did so just to feel skin-to-skin…body heat to body heat…and yet there was little. This simple act did not satisfy this overly large elf. Celeborn leaned across the table and kissed his beloved on his firry red lips. Celeborn felt Legolas' gentle tongue slid into his mouth…they seemed to dance together never leaving one another… Legolas gave a soft moan from deep inside.  
  
From under the table there was a little noise…it sounded like laugher or should I say snickering… Celeborn looked under and sure enough! There sat Merry and Pippin who were listening to them this whole time!  
  
"What the hell?! Get out from under there!" Celeborn grabbed Merry and Pippin's ears and threw them out from under the table. "Now get out of here! Now!"  
  
"Fine, fine, fine! All right! Just don't have a 'F'ing cow!" Pippin wiped himself off with the back of his hand.  
  
"Ya! That's right! And you should have more respect for hobbits as well!" Merry was helping Pippin clean himself off.  
  
"I like it when you touch me their Merry…ANYWAY! Let's go get a drink shall we?" Pip grabbed Merry's arm and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Let us find a different place to do this my dearest…" Celeborn grabbed Legolas' hand and went off to find a room.  
  
**********  
  
Just to fill you in… Elves have a different kind of intercourse…mush different from a Man's. They are more lustful than humans are for one thing. Ok. Back to the story…  
  
The two Elves entered the room…doors locked…blinds closed…  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
